Baby of Mine
by Soul Reaver
Summary: A short litlle vignette on Tom and B'Elanna as parents to baby Miral...Please R


Baby of Mine

Disclaimer: I don't own Voyager...Enough said.

Summary: A short Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres parenthood vignette...

* * *

A shrill wail from the next room sounded and B'Elanna Torres shifted in bed, disturbing Tom's sleep. "It's OK, dear, go back to sleep, I've got her." Tom said, waking up to the same wail.

Before B'Elanna could protest, Tom had headed into the next room to tend to the wailing sweet pea, Miral. "Tom, wait, I can handle this."

"B'Elanna, you've been 'handling' her feedings every night for three weeks." Tom said, "You should get some rest, after all you've been getting stressed out from work lately."  
  
_I see your logic, Tom, but I'll prove to you that I'm a good mother..._B'Elanna thought. Tom gave her a knowing look.

"What?" B'Elanna replied.

"It's the 'I'm going to prove myself to you Tom' look." Tom replied, "I know that look in your eyes."

"Tom..." B'Elanna began, "It's 0200, and you don't have such an easy schedule either..."

"And you don't need to prove to me you can be a mother." Tom replied, "Just because you and your mother had your disagreements doesn't mean it's going to be the same for Miral. Go back to sleep..."

Tom left the room then, heading into the next room. B'Elanna fumed for a bit, Tom really should not have brought that particular issue up just then. But she had resolved she was going to try not to be as combative as she could be at times, ever since she married Tom. By no means was she going to be a door mat, but she would try to be assertive without being aggressive. As she tried to sleep she noticed the wailing had stopped.

Her curiosity piqued, B'Elanna headed straight for the baby's room to find Tom walking around the room, burping Miral, an empty bottle in the pocket of his robe. Miral cooed contentedly in Tom's arms and B'Elanna felt tears well up. His back was to her the entire time as he shifted Miral from his shoulder to the crook of his arms.

"Of course sweetheart, we'll let Mommy in the room so you can say good night to her." Tom replied.

B'Elanna asked, "How did you know?"

"I always know where you are." Tom replied, turning around.

B'Elanna put one arm around Tom's shoulders and another underneath the arms supporting Miral. The lighting in the room was at minimal levels, just enough for Tom and B'Elanna to eye their cooing progeny. Despite how tired she felt, B'Elanna smiled. The baby smiled back at her parents.

The baby yawned presently and fell asleep. Tom placed the slumbering infant tenderly into her crib, with B'Elanna following. B'Elanna activated the small mobile with the Starship Voyager, a Starfleet Comm Badge insignia, a Klingon emblem, and a Klingon bird of prey and a soothing little tune filled the room. It had been a gift from Neelix at the baby shower; the mobile was a symbol of both sides of Miral's heritage.

B'Elanna mused that Klingon maternal instincts weren't quite as soft as the one's she had with the baby. But Miral's grandmother was quite a few light years away, and she'd sort things out with her later.

She stood beside Tom for a moment, as they both watched the infant sleep, the rising and falling of her little chest. "Good night, sweetie. Mommy and Daddy will see you tomorrow." Tom said, silently.

"Or until the next feeding." B'Elanna quipped as they walked back to the bedroom.

"See, you're a fine mother." Tom said as they lay in bed. B'Elanna still felt some insecurity about her skill as a parent, but Tom's smile was reassuring. It was one of the things she loved about him, "Go back to sleep now, you need it..."

"Tom, so do you." B'Elanna pointed out, but she found it hard to argue at 0230 and began to drift off to sleep.

Tom Paris sat up in bed and watched B'Elanna sleep. Despite her fears and worries due to her upbringing, B'Elanna was doing well as a mother. He gently traced the ridges on her forehead she slept, and was rewarded with a sleepy smile. He'd pulled the blanket up to her neck and smiled, watching her sleep. She seemed so peaceful, so content whenever she was asleep. He climbed out of bed to check on Miral.

_Now who's the worry wart? _Tom thought as he walked into Miral's room, watching his daughter sleep in her crib.

"Sleep well, baby of mine." Tom whispered, dropping a kiss on the infant's forehead before returning to his sleeping wife.

* * *

End (P.S. If anyone would mind beta reading my first chapter for another fic I'm writing, I'd greatly appreciate it. I'll read one of yours if that's the case).


End file.
